


Strategies

by NuclearWaste



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Background Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Manipulative Male My Unit, Marry For The Stats, One-sided Male My Unit/Chrom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearWaste/pseuds/NuclearWaste
Summary: Robin started noticing a trend: two Shepherds would get closer during battle, they'd get engaged, and then a few weeks later the rag-tag army would end up rescuing their super-soldier child.Even with all the new help though, Grima remains one step ahead. If only there was another powerful tactician running around...





	1. A Poor Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from my male unit play-through (in which I married the Avatar off extremely late) and some friends' comments on how they decided who married whom based largely on stats.

What the hell am I doing? This is the most ridiculous idea I've ever come up with. And I've set our own ships ON FIRE.

 

But it made sense. Chrom had Lucina, Sumia had Cynthia, Lisa had Owain, Sully had Kjelle, and so and so forth. Someone would propose and then not even a week later, there was Severa, insisting that anyone who harmed Holland would earn a swift death, or we’d find Inigo fighting in a bandit’s camp, determined to kill a handful of rogues to get some “tea time” with a village maiden. It happened without fail: two Shepherds would get together and suddenly there was a future child in our camp, offering to help win the war. It even happened with freaking Nowi and her daughter Nah, so I’m fairly confident this is indeed a tried-and-true formula.

 

These couples would marry and eventually give birth to future warriors. Strong, powerful children but deeply emotionally scarred ones. I couldn't be considering this. Marrying a fellow soldier just in the hopes that we would eventually have a child and that that child would not only inherent our combined warrior skills but also come back from the future to help us prevent the horrible disaster of Grima? Forging fake bonds for self-serving purposes just leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

 

But this is _war_. We’re going up against ruthless killers, armies of the undead, men without morals. We have to stop untold evil from being being unleashed upon the world and protect thousands of innocents, not to mention the Shepherds’ general mission of protecting the people of Ylisse. We don’t always have the luxury of saying no to morally questionable choices. Hell, I had told Chrom to sacrifice Emmeryn. Granted, he didn't _listen_ (not that it mattered), but I had advised him to essentially kill his sister. What type of friend even thinks that, let alone says it to his face? How can I claim any moral high ground after that stunt?

 

Chrom had saved my life. No, he had done more than that. He gave my life meaning. What would I be doing if never joined the Shepherds, if Chrom had never found me? My life revolves around making strategies, protecting the life of the now Exalt and his warriors, and I can’t imagine doing anything else. I am the tactician of this rag tag army and it’s my job to make sure we make it through to see the next sun rise. If I don’t look closely enough at the enemy to see he’s got a lance, not just a sword, or if I discard a possible plan of attack without thinking it through, someone ends up dead and it is no one’s fault but mine. I have to do everything within my power to make sure Lucina's future never comes to pass. Chrom will make it out of this war alive. I’m making damn sure of that.

 

So who do I marry? Lucina is a talented warrior. With her swordplay and my magic, our child would be bound to inherit great skill in either capacity. But, gods, she has way too many issues for me to be messing around with her head, let alone her heart. Furthermore if Chrom found out, he's bound to kill me. Not that I can blame him: she's not even two in our timeline. Just no, it's best I steer clear of all the future children.

 

Agh, how did I not notice that most of the camp is either engaged or married? Who’s left? Anna, Flavia, Say'ri, and Tiki. Anna's got a wide range of talents: she's a good buffer for when there's too many injured or there's a need for more arms. Upon further examination though, her child would be more likely to spend their time adjusting prices on the scarce supplies in the war-torn future than to come back and help us free of charge. Flavia then? She’s stubborn, talented, and can be quite perceptive – perhaps too perceptive, now that I think about it. She’ll likely tell something’s foul before I finish saying hello. Plus she's commented on my closeness with Chrom before so it’s not worth the risk. Anyways, Basilio and her have...an odd relationship. Best not to get entangled in that.Say'ri? No, I’m not manipulating a woman who just watched her brother die for her. Besides, I'd be more willing to get intimate with her culture than Say’ri herself.

 

Tiki? A thousands of year old Manakete. Someone who's learned not to get too attached to people. A powerful, fierce warrior who knows the stakes. Naga's Voice. If our bloods mixed, then maybe, just maybe, our child wouldn't keep having dreams about murder and destruction like I do.

 

If I...get intimate with Tiki, we might stand half a chance.


	2. C Support

Yes, I know I made up my mind to try to romance Tiki, but between surprise Risen attacks, bandit raids, and just the general chaos of our camp, I can’t say I’ve made much progress.

 

Well, _any_ progress.

 

It’s not for lack of trying. It’s just that you really only have one chance to make a good first impression for this sort of thing – like you only have one shot to execute a proper sneak attack on an enemy army. Therefore, you gather up all the information you can get on your target before you devise a plan and attack. It’s common sense really.

 

But my intel on Tiki is, for a better word, lacking. Sure, everyone knows she’s fairly quiet and reserved, and most can agree that she is perhaps one of the wiser people you can meet, but beyond that? Nothing. She’s not exactly an open book, but it doesn’t seem like she’s purposefully trying to be so closed off. Maybe people just find her a bit intimidating?

 

Anyways, it became clear that I wasn’t going to find out anything useful unless I got some firsthand experience. Dinner at the mess hall seemed perfect: I could casually observe her without directly interacting and thus minimize the risk of creating a poor impression. So I took my favorite battle tactics book with me, found a spot two rows away with a decent view of my target, and prepared to take some mental notes.

 

Unfortunately, being the group’s only tactician / Chrom’s right-hand man (sorry, not sorry, Frederick) means that whenever an issue arises, people tend to ask me for help. Not five minutes passed before Maribelle sat down in front of me and presented a fifteen minute impassioned speech about why we need to keep more staves, vulneraries, tonics, etc on hand and exactly how wretched of a person I would be if I let the atrocity of under-stocked healing items to continue. Then Virion wanted to know when I would like our next strategy game rematch. Before I could even sneak a glance at Tiki, Muriel came by wanting to get my opinion on her latest experiment and Gauis offered up his latest gift so that “we’re even for about the whole ‘wink-wink’ thing” (how many times to I have to explain I’m not blackmailing him before he gets it through his skull?). By the time Frederick had finished his daily “I still don’t trust you but what do you think about Chrom’s latest decision about such and such?” the mess hall was deserted save for those on kitchen clean-up duty. It was probably time to call it a night.

 

I quickly gather up my belongings and give a half-hearted glance in Tiki’s direction. To my surprise, she’s still in the exact same spot she was hours ago. Even stranger still, _she’_ s staring at _me._

Not the creepy Tharja type of stare, but the way she doesn’t even bother to avert her eyes once I catch her does give me a similar knot in my gut.

 

This was the exact sort of situation I was trying to avoid. Seeing Tiki stare at me, even though I came here to do the _exact same thing_ , makes me want to rethink this whole ‘romance the ancient Manakete’ idea. It gives the impression that her mind might be missing some important inventory.

 

No, I am not getting away this easily. Tiki is Nagag’s Voice. Ergo, Naga trusts her: why would Naga entrust her power and safety to someone not in their right mind? It wouldn’t make any kind of sense. No, it’s more likely I’m looking for a reason to not put my plan in action.

 

Man up, Robin.

 

I make my way to her table, painfully aware that her eyes never stop following me. I clear my throat as I sit down in front of her. “...Can I help you, Tiki? You've been...uh, staring at me for a very long time.” Smooth, Robin, so freaking _smooth._

 

Her eyes lose the vacant stare rather quickly. It was almost like she had been sleeping with her eyes open. Her tone is polite enough. “Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. Was I bothering you?”

 

**“** I was more worried that something might be bothering you?”

 

“Well, it's just that you look remarkably like someone I used to know.”

 

“Oh?” This could be bad. She had to see me as a lover. What if I reminded her of her brother, or an ancient, wrinkled tutor, or -

 

“Specifically, a man named Marth. Many ages past, this was. He was wise, calm, and fair, but possessing an inner strength as resilient as steel.”

 

Wait, what!? “Marth? You mean the warrior king of legend?”

 

“The one and same. I had the honor to call King Marth a friend.” Her eyes get that vacant stare again for a short moment, but she wakes herself from century-old memories rather quickly. “So perhaps you can understand why I gazed upon you with nostalgia and...longing.”

 

Longing? Longing! Oh thank the gods, I remind her of her crush. Play it cool, Robin, play it cool. Maybe I could get some of those steamy memories to resurface. “Sorry, did you say...?”

 

Tiki’s having none of it though. “Still, it was rude of me to stare. I apologize.” Damnit, she's embarrassed.

 

“Oh, not at all!” By the time I had said those words, she was already pulling an Olivia-style retreat. “It's exciting to know that I resemble someone so storied...”


	3. B Support

My last meeting with Tiki, all things considered, had gone pretty well, but there’s still a long way to go from reminding her of an old crush to being her current crush. This time, I’m going to keep to my battle plan.

 

From what little I know of Tiki, her mini mess hall ramble about Marth is the most she’s ever spoken to anyone about anything. Judging by her reaction though, she’s not likely to simply gush about him again unless I bring the hero up – nonchalantly of course. But I know practically nothing about this warrior king, save that Chrom remarked that the man Marth was a warrior king of long ago, a comment he let slip when we first meet Lucina. After the Ferox tournament, I did do a bit of digging, but that was mostly into Marth’s fighting style, just in case our “Marth” happened to share a similar style; I didn’t go looking for what type of a man he was. I doubt I can impress Tiki by mentioning that the man preferred to battle with a rapier but was not above using a common iron sword in a pinch.

 

So I decided to see if Chrom had any books on the hero king.

 

“Chrom?” I call from the edge of his tent, hoping I’m not speaking too softly. “Might I have a minute?”

 

“One moment, Robin!” I hold my breath, praying to Naga that I didn’t interrupt him and his wife. Finding them in bed together once when trying to get Chrom’s opinion on an important security matter was plenty enough, thank you. I hear him sigh before stating, “Never mind, just come in.”

 

Chrom was hovering over his desk, looking at a map of the nearby area. He gestures for me to come nearer. “Robin, what do you think? We got word that forts here, here, and here received an influx of soldiers, and I’d wager that posts along these ports did as well.”

 

“That’s a reasonable assumption,” I chime in, examining the newly circled locations. “What do the reports specifically mention?”

 

“There doesn’t seem to be a distinct type of soldier being shipped out.” He hands me a set of papers nearby. “Judging by the estimate of weapons and supplies they’ve received, it’d be suicide to continue along this route.”

 

“Any idea where these men are being pulled from?”

 

“Not a clue.” He flashes a weak smile. “Any ideas, master tactician?”

 

I nearly drop my papers but I think I managed to make it look like I was just shuffling them around. I avert his gaze in favor of staring intently at the reports and internally screaming at my brain to function. Wait a minute, something’s off about this… “Some of our spies have turned traitor. Look at these numbers. The shipment of axes and lances are doctored: the numbers are the same as those reported being sent from ah… this port.”

 

“Wouldn’t matching reports give the accounts more weight rather than less?”

 

“Normally, yes, but when you’re gathering information, you don’t have time to count each and every weapon. You have to estimate, which will get you close to the right number, but accounts _never_ match the number _exactly_. They want us to think this port is our best bet and let the nearby Risen pick us off. Yeah, they have more foot soldiers, but there’s no animal feed listed here, so as long as we pair people up with a rider, we should be able to rush past them.”

 

“Robin, my gods, you really are a genius!” I busy myself by reorganizing the papers and putting the map away, knowing that trying to duck the compliment will just make Chrom insist its truth all the more fiercely. “Alright, so what was it you stopped by for?”

 

Breathe, Robin. “Um, I was wondering if you might have any books on Marth, the warrior king of old? I know it’s a long shot, but um the market didn’t really have anything, and...”

 

Chrom’s already heading toward a different trunk, so I let my ramblings trail off. He tosses a few books onto his bed before handing me a well-worn text. “It’s a collection of scholarly essays on the more prominent rulers of the ages. I think I recall there being a chapter on King Marth.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem, friend. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go meet up with my family at the market since the matter of our travel route is solved.”

 

“I thought shopping was their excuse to do some mother-daughter bonding.”

 

“Don’t tell anyone,” he mock whispers, “but apparently Lucina has a gaudy sense of fashion. I’m gonna try to keep the peace.”

 

We share a small smile. It doesn’t last for long, but it’s still precious, to me, at least. I don’t want our conversation to end. “Chrom,” I say without thinking, “what would you say is the most important thing to keep in mind when courting someone?”

 

Okay, yes, I want to get his opinion, but, gods, could I have brought that up any less tactfully? Uhgh, I sound like an idiot. Well, at least Chrom won’t be complimenting my intelligence any time soon, so that’s one less thing to worry about.

 

Chrom gives my question far too much thought than it deserves. “Confidence,” he says finally. “There’s no point in making yourself sick with worry over whether she likes you or not. Have some confidence, Robin: you’re a catch, and she’ll be lucky to have you.”

 

He’s too busy putting on his cloak to notice the way my cheeks turn bright red, thank Naga. “One more thing: when things work out between you and her, I’m the first one to hear of it, alright?”

 

I nod far too hurriedly, regretting that I started this conversation in the first place. Chrom laughs at my troubles and leaves. I put the remainder of his books back in their proper place before heading off myself.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chrom’s book, while giving me a few helpful insights into the king, doesn’t create that much clearer of a picture of Marth. I know the important biographical facts now – his sister was kidnapped twice, his parents killed, a few close friends betrayed him, and he never hesitated to seek others’ opinions on his decisions – but none of that really speaks to his personality. Tiki doesn’t seem like the sort to get swept up in grand gestures, so what specifically about Marth did she find so compelling?

 

I’m almost too lost in my musings on my way to return Chrom’s book that I nearly don’t spot Tiki herself. Oddly enough, she’s lost in thought as well: I should just bide my time until I figure out this riddle before I continue trying to flirt. I don’t know enough about her to risk not making a fool of myself, but will I ever solve this puzzle on my own? Probably not. Chrom’s right, I need to stop over-analyzing and just go for it.

 

Deep breaths. Just be confident and smooth, Robin. Tiki hasn’t spotted you yet, so just think of something clever to say and-

 

She’s spotted me. Whelp, do or die.

 

**“** Ah, Tiki. Just the person I was looking for.” She’s stopped walking, which is probably a good sign seeing as she didn’t flee at my approach. Instead, she waits for me by a small tree, and I try to lean casually against it. Operative word being try. I _may_ have twisted my shoulder.

 

Tiki doesn’t comment on it though. “What is it, Robin?”

 

“Remember when you told me about your friendship with King Marth?” Friendship, my tome, but I can't have her running off on me again.

 

“Yes? What of it?”

 

“You were referring to THE King Marth, right?” Where are you going with this?!? What other King Marth could she have been talking about, genius? Okay, you can still salvage this just, um, try to impress her with your historical knowledge. Say something specific about Marth’s bravery or strength or- “The man from two millennia ago?” Yes, just remind her of the fact that she’s extremely old: woman _**love**_ that. Move the conversation elsewhere, and _fast._ “Well, he's a distant relation to Chrom, is he not?”

 

“That is correct,” Tiki replies with a slight tilt of the head, genuinely interested in seeing where this line of questioning is going. You and me both, Tiki.

 

“So, I was wondering, wouldn't Chrom resemble him more than me?” I had been wondering this. Sure, it was extremely lucky she thought of Marth when she saw me and not Chrom, but that didn't mean I didn't want answers. I can flirt and interrogate at the same time, right?

 

“Perhaps because Chrom is not like Marth. He is much more direct, and committed to what he believes is right. Chrom might more resemble a different ancestor, from the age I was born in. Another great man in their line, from 1000 years before Marth. But the Marth of my time was wise and fair, and won hearts with his kindness.”

 

“I see. So when you say I resemble Marth, you weren't talking about my appearance.”

 

“No. I was referring to your soul. An aura of kindness and goodness surrounds you, Robin. Just as it did wise King Marth.”

 

An aura of kindness and goodness? Me, the one who keeps having dreams of _killing_ Chrom, _kind_? “Well, that is...most flattering. I don't know what to say...”

 

Tiki wasn't buying it though. “What is it, Mar-Mar?”

 

“...Mar-Mar?” Back up, back the _hell_ up! Does she actually think I _am_ Marth? I don't want to marry a madwoman! Hell, Tharja may be more stable.

 

Thankfully, Tiki had my same reaction, nearly jumping backwards into a low-hanging tree branch as she tries to backtrack. “Ah! Forgive me! I was in habit of calling Marth by that name... It must have slipped out by mistake. Gracious, the resemblance is so uncanny, it's making me forget what millennium it is!”

 

Shrug it off, Robin, shrug it off. I take a step towards her, attempting to undue all the damage I’ve indirectly caused. “Heh, I suppose there are worse people to be mistaken for...”

 

“Please, forgive me.”

 

How can I spin this positively? Think, Robin, think! “Actually, I must admit, I rather enjoyed the attention...”


	4. A Support

“Robin?”

 

During all the time I spent coming up with different courting scenarios, I never thought of the most obvious one: Tiki approaching me unexpectedly. Yet here she is, sitting in front of me in a nearly abandoned mess hall. I would laugh at the similarities between our first and current meeting – if I wasn’t scrambling for something to say.

 

**“** Hello, Tiki. It's just me today... No Mar-Mar here, I'm afraid.” A little teasing never hurt, right? Lightens the mood a bit and whatnot. A majority of the close couples in camp do it, so there’s gotta be some merit to it.

 

“Oh, I know who you are, Robin. I apologize again for my mistake.” For someone who goes on about the kindness of a dead man, she certainly seems to have trouble spotting it in herself. She must have apologized at least a half dozen times for her slip up. “You have no memories of your past, do you, Robin? It must be especially unnerving, then, for someone to confuse you with another. For all I know, you might starting thinking that you ARE that person...”

 

On second thought, don’t tease Tiki. We’re never mentioning her Mar-Mar ever again. Not gonna get psychoanalyzed today. Nope. “Please, I was only fooling. Don't give it another thought.”

 

“Even so... It must be frightening to look into your past and see nothing there. I know that better than most, for long ago, I fell under the control of an evil man...”

 

There's a story there, a story I badly want to hear, but just to be on the safe side, I'm going to ignore that last bit. “I'm touched by your concern, but you don't have to worry about me. Still friends?” Soon to be lovers? Maybe? Please.

 

“Oh, I hope so,” she says with a small smile.

 

Okay, this is actually going pretty well. “To be honest, I don't even mind if you do call me Mar-Mar. After all, it's not so strange for close friends to share nicknames, is it, Tikiwiki?” Girls like funny guys, right?

 

She gives a small laugh. Mission success! “Well, maybe not.”


	5. S Support

Alright, so I’ve somehow messed this up. Granted my love-life doesn’t have the best of track records, so I shouldn’t be surprised, but I could’ve sworn that things were at least okay between Tiki and I. She’s smiled at me more than everyone in camp put together – she even laughed at some of my jokes!

  


And now, she’s avoiding me. Except Tiki’s too clever to just avoid me outright. She’ll talk to me for a moment or two before making up some excuse on why she has to go meet up with someone or go do something. What did I do wrong?

  


Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed a stray hair back behind her ear. But that’s something that all the guys always do in Sumia’s romance books, and the pegasus knight seems to find the gesture endearing. Tiki could be an exception to this trend, or even worse, she might’ve recognized it as a romantic gesture and doesn’t reciprocate, so she’s trying to stall for time until she figures out a way to tell me she’s not interested in the least offensive way possible.

  


I’m probably over-reacting, but Tiki keeps her cards close to her chest. It’s nearly impossible to guess what she’s thinking. I’ve definitely gotten better at it, but there’s no way I’m an expert. I know I need to just be reasonable, and see how far Tiki wants our relationship to go, but that’s easier said than done.

  


“Robin.”

 

And speaking of Tiki, here she is. In my tent. After nightfall. Initiating the conversation for the first time in weeks.

 

Yesssss.

 

“So you're not going to call me Mar-Mar after all, huh?” I give a smile as I move a stack of books from the chair opposite my work desk.

 

She laughs before taking the a seat. It’s genuine – her face scrunches up too much for it to be a pity laugh. “I much prefer Robin. ...Don't you?”

 

“Yes, of course I do. It's just that...well” I kinda wanted you to associate the two of us together so you'd want to screw me. Yeah, not saying that. C'mon, Robin, improvise! “...I have no family here, nor even memories of a family. When you called me by a nickname, the truth is, I rather liked it. Even if it was someone else's nickname.”

 

“I understand, and I considered it... But there is only one Mar-Mar, and that was Marth, the great king of ages past.”

 

Damnit, this was never going to work, was it? She's not an idiot. She never thought of me in the romantic sense. “Yes, well. Fair enough, I suppose. I'm hardly qualified to fill his shoes.”

 

“And there is one more reason I cannot call you by that name...”

 

I gulp, preparing for that single sentence that would ruin everything, 'I loved Marth, and I don't like you in that way.' Just smile through it. “...And that is?

 

Tiki refuses to meet my gaze for a moment – not a good sign – before fixing a stare directly into my eyes like she’s trying to focus on their color instead of my expression. “Because you, too, are a singular—and very special—man to me. You are the man with whom I've...fallen in love.”

 

**“** T-Tiki?!”

 

She blushes, but continues, all without breaking eye contact. “That is why you must beRobin.”

 

I can't stand to see her that uncomfortable. “Phew, what a relief! I thought you were going to say it's because I reminded you of someone else!”

 

Tiki laughs, and suddenly I realize that sound is not unpleasant to me. “Don't be absurd!”

 

It's not very fair for her to put her heart on display and me to utterly ignore it. I need to give her some compliments in return, even if they're not entirely true. Start with a vague lie, and add in true details. “Truth is, I've been hoping against hope that we might be together, but dared not ask...”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well, you've lived for millennia... Seen the legendary heroes with your own eyes... You knew the Hero-King Marth himself! And compared to him, what am I? I felt that I had to be as great as him, as mighty and powerful... Otherwise, you couldn't help but find me lacking in comparison.”

 

“Oh, Robin...”

 

“Are my” nonexistent “fears truly groundless? Can I” really go through with this? “...allow myself to love you?” Am I even capable of loving her? What am I saying – what am I _doing?_

 

“Of course, Robin!”

 

“Then the two of us together shall build a new world of peace.” Eyes on the prize, Robin.

 

“Oh, Robin, that's just what I want as well...”

 

Tiki jumps up from her chair and hugs me tightly. “I know that to love another, I must watch the world move past him. But such short years make an eternity worth living.”

  


Gods, what have I done?


	6. Morgan Makes An Entrance

We were looking for Naga's Tear. Sure, there were endless waves of blood-thirsty treasure hunters, but by now, I know our team well enough to make sure we came out on top. We got what we came for.

 

I was with Lisa looking at all the injured, not because I had any medicinal training, but because I'd need to make sure future battle strategies took them into account. Can't send Cordelia on the front lines if her javelin arm is busted. Then she'd be better at scouting ahead and spotting trouble rather than facing it. Or if Gauis has a concussion, I shouldn’t send him off by himself but rather pair him up with a fast unit to steal supplies and information. A good tactician needs to know his army.

 

Suddenly, I hear Chrom's voice whisper in my ear, “Robin, we need to talk.”

 

I think my heart skips a few beats. I turn around, very distraught that my hood wasn't up to help hide my flushed face.

 

“Yes,” I say very slowly, hoping that my drawn-out speech might also slow down my racing heart.

 

“So you apparently have a future daughter named Morgan.”

 

HELL YES. I CALLED IT, **I TOTALLY CALLED IT!** “Really?” I ask, maybe a bit too excitedly.

 

“Yes. She's a Manakete and her strength in battle is incredible. You'll be proud. Also,” he gives me a light jab in the shoulder, “why didn't you tell me you were courting Tiki?”

 

He shouldn’t be saying those words. He shouldn’t be touching me, acting coy and proud at the same time. He should be disgusted and – breathe, Robin. “I honestly wasn't sure how well that was going to work out.”

 

“Well, apparently, it works out quite well. Morgan's outside the tent.”

 

And at those words, I'm gone.

 

I’ve been preparing for this scenario for so long, yet I’m not sure exactly who I was expecting to see. But there she is, looking at me with big eyes that match the color of my own as we examine each other. She has my face, framed beautifully with Tiki’s light green hair, although it’s so short compared to her mother’s. Pale skin that easily catches the sun’s bright rays and

 

WHAT IN NAGA’S NAME IS SHE WEARING?!

 

Why, just why, is my daughter wearing Nowi’s yeah-this-totally-counts-as-armor-even-though-it-covers-NOTHING outfit? Gods, even Nowi’s own daughter admitted that the outfit is impractical so why the hell would Morgan wear it **into battle?**

 

Focus, Robin. She comes from a post-apocalyptic society: she has bigger issues than her clothing. Her very _very_ small amount of clothing … Yeah, I’m not leaving her unattended until she changes, am I?

 

“Father, thank goodness!” She says before giving me a tight hug. “You look well – a decade younger, at least.” Morgan pauses, her smile faltering for a moment. “The air here must really agree with you.”

 

I want to laugh but it doesn’t seem appropriate so I settle for a grin. “Or time travel does wonders for the skin.”

 

Her smile’s gone completely now, taking mine with it. “Yes, Chrom said something about that. I was hoping you could give me a bit more information on the matter.”

 

“I’m afraid you and the rest of the children know more than I do. Our information comes solely from what you decide to share with us.”

 

“That’s more than I have. I seem to have inherited more than just your looks, namely the whole ‘wake up sprawled in a field with amnesia’ trait.”

 

“Oh,” I reply rather stupidly. Note to self, Chrom will find it more important to get details on my love life than tell me that my daughter has amnesia. Then again, he made me, a complete and utter stranger, his tactician, so I really shouldn’t be questioning his decision-making process. Not that it’s a huge issue or anything but a heads up would’ve been nice. This is gonna make a long conversation so much longer. “Let’s head back to my tents and I’ll tell you the whole story there.”

 

Wait a second, that means I’m gonna have to take her through camp, meaning people, meaning -

 

“Hey, Morgan,” I say, taking off my cloak, “put this on.” She looks a bit perplexed so I belatedly add, “it’s a bit cold outside, don’t you think?”

 

Her smile’s back now and looking it at a little closer, it reminds me of Tiki’s, albeit less restrained. It suits her. “Father, I already have a cloak.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course! It’s around here somewhere… Aha!” She pulls out a cloak identical to mine from behind a nearby rock. “I didn’t want to ruin it during battle,” she explains, putting it on.

 

I let go of a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding. “Shall we?”

 

A quick nod and I take her arm before heading off.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“That’s… a lot to take in.” It’s the first thing she’s said since the start of my tirade, and she’s not wrong.

 

“It's everything we know about the situation at this point.”

 

“The future I came from is in ruin – you’re sure about that?”

 

It’s the one thing _everyone’s_ sure of. Gathering the few details the children have let slip about their timeline paints a pretty bleak picture. There’s no doubt about that, but seeing a young girl, _my_ daughter, clench my desk like it’s a lifeline and ask me if I’m certain makes me think twice before I reply. I bite my lip before stating slowly, “One possible future is in ruins, yes. But you may hail from another path.”

 

It’s not a lie, I remind myself. The evidence says it’s unlikely, but that doesn’t make it false.

 

Morgan weighs my words carefully before sinking back into her chair. I know she’s trying to scan for a memory, any memory, that can confirm the theory but judging by her furrowed brow and frown, it isn’t going to well. It reminds me all too well of my first few days with the Shepherds, racking my brain for any remnant of my past life. But you can’t force memories to emerge: she’ll learn that in time.

 

I clear my throat none too discreetly before beginning again. “We're fighting now to ensure that no one's future is lost. Unfortunately, if you join us, it'll mean more fighting for you, too.”

 

Not that Morgan won’t be able to handle battles. Even if she never learned to wield a sword or tome, it’s clear that her Manakete blood is strong. If she hails from Lucina’s future, she definitely survived because of her skill, not luck.

 

“I understand,” she says off-hand. She disappears into her own thoughts for just a moment before sighing. “I'm sorry, but even after hearing all that, I still don't remember anything but you.”

 

“Don't apologize. We'll pull your memory back bit by bit if we have to.” Maybe if I’m lucky, she’ll have a better memory than mine. A few days around familiar faces might bring something back. It’s worth a shot anyways. “Besides, if you start apologizing, I'll have to as well. My past is still full of holes, but I'm getting along. And you will too.”

 

She flashes a grin that’s too bright to be Tiki’s, even thought the resemblance is uncanny. “As long as you're with me, the rest will work itself out.” Morgan jumps out of her chair. “Now, come on! We've got a future that needs saving!” she exclaims with a flourish of her cloak.

 

“Hah! You really do take after me.” Both of us have a one-track mind – I wonder if hers lands her in as much trouble.

 

“You know, now that you mention it... There is one other thing I remember.”

 

“What's that?”

 

“I've always strived to be a great tactician like you. And even though this war is terrible, at least now I can learn from you firsthand.” She at least has enough tact to look a tad ashamed at the confession. Granted, she looks more like a child caught with a broken heirloom than a near adult admitting bloodshed can be beneficial, but the point still stands. Gods, if only my sins were as minor.

 

“Well, you're nothing if not optimistic,” I say with a smile plastered on.

 

I’ve done everything wrong. I keep lying to everyone: Tiki, Chrom, the Shepherds. It’s become second-nature. Yes, I’m 100% sure this strategy will work. I love you with all my heart, Tiki. It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about.

 

And I get _rewarded_ for it. We win battles with minimal injuries. Tiki stays by my side, her faith in me never wavering. And now I find a beautiful, strong daughter who believes me without question, who looks at me with nothing but admiration in her eyes. I’m the only clear memory she has.

 

If she truly remembered me, if she _actually_ knew me, she’d **never** look at me that way.

 

I’m crossing the distance between before she can blink. I envelope her in a hug before she can see me fully breakdown. Please, let her think they’re tears of joy. “Wherever or whenever you came from, I'm glad you made it here, Morgan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowi's outfit works for Nowi, but I will always be confused why Morgan, someone who has such a wealth of knowledge about battle and war, wears it instead of armor.


	7. Traps

"But this strategy doesn’t make any sense,” Morgan protests, her nose scrunched up like she’s tasted something bitter. “If we know it’s a trap, why are we still going?”

 

My daughter has proven to be perhaps my most important ally among the Shepherds. Having another tactician around, even if she doesn’t acknowledge herself as one yet (tactician-in-training is what she calls herself), is immensely helpful. She recognizes all of my more basic tactics in seconds, and as such can relay orders to nearby units, letting last-second strategies be executed much more swiftly. Perhaps most importantly though, I now have someone who will question my plans.

 

“Are you familiar with the idea that something can’t be a trap if you know it’s a trap?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, that’s a load of pegasus dung. It’s that sort of thinking that gets half your forces slaughtered. Knowing that a trap’s a trap doesn’t make it less dangerous, especially when you don’t know anything specific about the trap.” I pause, making sure Morgan is still listening to what I’m saying – she always is. “But sometimes, you have to take a calculated risk and go the dangerous route.”

 

“We need the gemstone Sable so we’re playing into Validar’s hand for now. I get it.” She pushes a chunk of her hair out of her face with a frown. “It just sucks.”

 

“No arguments here.” I tie the drawstring of my travel bag. “You all packed up?” A quick nod. “Alright, I’ll go check on Tiki then.”

 

“Wait!” Morgan exclaims, scrambling to her feet. “Let me, Father.”

 

I can’t help but smile. Despite having no memories of her mother, Morgan and Tiki have grown to be quite close, or maybe it’s because of her amnesia that Morgan throws herself so eagerly into any activity she spends with Tiki. Her energy and cheer has definitely endeared her to the older Manakete. I think she not so secretly enjoys the attention.

 

“Alright. I’ll find Chrom and make sure we’re all ready to leave within the hour.” The words are barely out of my mouth before Morgan flashes a grin and is already gone, off in pursuit of her target.

 

I’ve gotten to know Ylisstol fairly well during the tentative period of peace – and it goes without saying that I know Chrom _very_ well – so when no one around the castle or the Shepherd’s garrison has seen him recently, I have a pretty good idea of where he’s hiding out.

 

Sure enough, he’s all by himself on a picturesque hillside. From this vantage point, the city, even with all its grandeur, is nothing more than a small speck in between a sea of green wilderness. The peaks of the castle are downright insignificant when compared to the forests and mountains. Maybe that’s why he likes to escape to this spot when things get too chaotic: it’s easier to put things in their proper perspective.

 

Chrom sits almost completely still, his back towards me as he’s no doubt mulling over something important, entirely unaware of his surroundings. I feel my lip tug downward. What if I was someone who meant him harm? He’d be dead by now, and no one would even know. We’ve had this discussion about safety and general caution before countless times, and I know Frederick must’ve told him very much the same thing. Still, I can’t help but wonder if Chrom realizes just how important he is. The leader of not just a small army, but Ylisse, known throughout the land for not only his resolve and strength, but his compassion and devotion to his people. History has shown that when someone like that gets stabbed in his back, the people are filled with despair and outrage. Without an extremely capable leader and a fair amount of luck, they only cause more senseless death and destruction. Chrom can’t afford to die like that.

 

He can’t. I won’t allow it.

 

The thought of Chrom dying, even years from now, wrinkled and at peace with his fate, makes my stomach twist. Knowing his closed eyes will never open, his heart never beat – no, even if it’s just just my imagination, it hurts too much. Chrom, dead. I couldn’t ever accept that as a fact.

 

I shake my head, trying to get such unpleasant thoughts out of my mind. I’m not aware of when I first clenched my fists but I wouldn’t be surprised if the seams of my gloves left marks all over my hands. Focus, Robin. You’re just supposed to confirm the plan to leave with Chrom, not get all existential. Breathe.

 

“Robin?”

 

Who needs pegasus when you can just have someone startle you from your musings? If I was paying attention to my surroundings when the voice behind me decided to speak, I’m sure I could’ve mapped out the area for at least a few miles. At least I manage to bite back a yelp.

 

“Ah, Lucina, umm, h-hello.”

 

“Did you need something from my father?”

 

Oh, gods, did she catch me staring? There wasn’t really any good explanation for this. No wonder she’s confused and has her guard up. “I was just going to tell him that the Shepherds are all packed up and ready. Frederick made sure of that.” I try to flash a small smile to see if that’ll help smooth things over: she doesn’t return it. “We’ll be ready to leave within the hour, just as planned. But I’m sure Chrom already knows that, or well, there’s not reason to assume otherwise, so it isn’t that important, and I’m sure he’s busy.”

 

Lucina takes a look behind me and I follow her gaze. Chrom’s still sitting cross-legged with his back towards us. I catch her gaze again, and it doesn’t take a genius to decipher what it means.  _You call_ _ **that**_ _busy?_

 

She at least doesn’t vocally call me out. “I’ll let him know.”

 

Taking that for the dismissal it was,I mumble a goodbye and take off. There’s got to be something to do at the garrison to take my mind off everything for a bit.

 

–----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed without anything too eventful happening. We actually kept up a good pace, making camp a few miles farther than originally anticipated. Everyone was in high spirits, which is why I didn’t find it odd to see Morgan and Lucina racing through camp. Well, maybe it was a  _little_  odd to see Morgan running at full speed, hand clamped tightly on Lucina’s, practically dragging along the blue-haired warrior while the Manakete’s eyes scan the campground…

 

My hand instinctively rests on the pommel of my sword. Morgan eyes lock with mine and when she fails to flash a smile in favor of running towards me, I know that our lucky streak has ended. My daughter comes to a halt in front of me, breath wheezing as she attempts to inform me of the latest catastrophe but her words slur together. Lucina quickly takes over the role of storyteller.

 

“Risen. At least twice our numbers, if not three. They spotted Cynthia, and she and Owain are holding their forerunners off but their main forces can’t be more than three minutes away.”

 

“Alright, so then we need to -”

 

“Robin,” Henry calls out cheerily. “Our scouting party spotted a group of Risen coming this way, and things are getting bloody!”

 

An attack on both sides? Risen aren’t known for their strategies, which means someone knows we’re here. “Lucina, get Gerome and Severa back to your cousin. Morgan, you’re going to have to lead your friends on the western side while I take east. Gather up who you can along the way, alright?”

 

“But I-”

  
“Can do this,” I say with more confidence than I feel, placing my hands on her shoulders. “You know what you’re doing, trust me on this. Don’t let Laurent talk you into any strategies you aren’t comfortable with. You can do this.”

 

“Father,” her voice is so quiet, so unlike her. “What if I, what if I mess up?”

 

“Then we’ll face those consequences together. Morgan, you’re more of a tactician than I was during my first battle.” Not exactly a lie, but it isn’t the truth either. It fits in seamlessly with the rest of my speech, and I know the words will give her confidence. We don’t have time for hesitation. “You’re as prepared for this as you can be. I know you, and I have complete faith in your abilities.”

 

Slowly, she gives a firm nod and this time it’s Lucina who grabs her hand and drags her back the way they came. I turn to Henry and we wordlessly take off at a brisk pace in the opposite directions. I remember approving the scouting party with the rest of the Shepherds. I predicted this being one of the more quiet shifts – not too far from home territory with only non-hostile small villages nearby. If only I had known, I would’ve selected a different group. At least Kellam is there; he’ll protect the rest of the group. I know they’re not in grave danger yet, I know that, but still -

 

“I’m sure Tiki’s fine. Well, covered in blood, but not her blood!”


End file.
